Acror's Academy for the gifted Chapter 10: Playing with fire
by October Falls 31
Summary: Luna wakens inside the Fire Academy with Jake. Will she and Jake take down Blaze, head of the Fire academy? If they do, will they manage to get out alive?


Waves of heat hit me in the face as I come out of what feels like a long nap. Everything slowly comes out of a blur as I begin to realize where I am at.

"Finally! I was worrying about you," Jake said from somewhere near me where he got a cup of water and was holding it to my mouth giving me a drink. I cough as the flow of water was too fast near the end and spew water all over me, but no worries, it felt soothing in the heat.

"Sorry, too much at once," I say sitting up; holding my head feeling a headache pulse in my temple,"Where are we?"

"Fire Academy, I managed to sneak both of us in undetected. How are you feeling?" Jake doted as he eased me back down on pallet.

"Like I have a migraine from Hell. Got any ibuprofen?" I ask as I place one hand over my face, looking at Jake with one eye covered.

"I'm clear out, too bad you can't make the water in your brain circulate properly so you don't have a headache."

I laugh and sit up again,"Good idea, think I will give that a shot." laughing and stand up wobbling a little before sitting back down.

"Damn, how long was I out?" I say sounding moody at my in-coherency and inability to walk on my own.

"A day, you've been burning up so I've kept cool towels on you to keep your fever from worsening."

I look at Jake in a whole new light. How _nice_ of him!

"Thank you, Wow, that's all I can think of saying." I say looking at him in the eyes.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you. You did rescue me after all."

I smile. That's all I can think of doing. I observe Jake as he is walking around looking out for students and staff.

"Ugh if you were only a couple years younger," I say holding my head as I look between my fingers at Jake's expression.

"I could say the same for you. It's dangerous." I couldn't believe what I just heard. Jake thinks i'm beautiful. For some reason, my headache goes away and I feel fine. W_eird. _I sit up for a few moments, giving myself time to get back to the normal me. It's just _so_ hot in here.

"So what's the plan Jake? I don't feel bad anymore and we need to get moving." I stand up and feel more myself and survey my surroundings. I'm in a red lit stone room with a bunch of metal pipes that sounds like steam is in them; whistling at speeds so fast it'll take the skin off your arm.

"Okay, first off what are you planning on using as your defense since you have no water?"

"Well, there's water in the air around me, and in people, so i'm good." I say dismissively like there's no risk of getting killed at all.

"Okay since you sound so confident, let's move." Jake said in what I couldn't make to be a sarcastic tone or a wise ass cheeky one. He is right. It's dangerous.

We exit the red lit room down a long narrow stone corridor and take a left where the place just begins to turn to this black shiny metal that appears wet but sounds like hardwood while walked upon. As we continue the corridor opens to a great bridge area where pipelines can be seen and steam felt as you pass along it. The heat hits me right in the face and threatens to suffocate me. My hopes of water being in air this hot is not probable. We continue across the black metal bridge where the sound of students chattering could be heard.

Jake and I walk up to them where they notice me first.

"HEY! you're not supposed to be here!" a boy says and steps up my direction.

"Where's Blaze!" Jake demands looking at the boy. His other friends ran. I was going to go after them but Jake insisted I stick with him.

"In the courtyard, with his _star _pupils." the boys says with a sarcastic bite.

"Come on Luna," he says grabbing my arm and walking.

"Good luck, he's been a bit on the crazy side lately." the boy adds as we walk off to the direction of the fire academies courtyard.

"Thank you for helping us." I say despite the whole hatred towards water academy students. The rivalry is one thing I am going to change one way or another. Nothing frustrates me more than the hindering of ones advancement due to ignorance brought on by segregation. Even though I am from the Water academy, these kids should be civil to each other.

The room leads to a torch lit corridor much like the west wing and the sound of a lot of students begins to fill the air. The corridor opens to an area that is majestic to say the least. Banners of the Fire Academy insignia adorned every corner of the area of the courtyard in pride. As we walk I hear somebody shout,"Water Academy!" every kid in the crowd looks our direction with a look of blood lust hatred in their eyes.

Jake and I go on immediate defense. The whole room grows quiet and then the sound of clapping echoes though the room as the crowd of students clear to reveal a average height brown haired brown eyed boy about 18 years old stood arrogantly with a challenging grin on his face.

"Nice to have you back Jake, but uh," he looks my direction,"What's with aqua girl." he asks like i'm some type of annoying fly buzzing in his face. My jaw clenches as well as my fists; fighting to hold back.

"Uh, get over yourself, and my name is Luna," I say insultingly that doesn't sound threatening at all as I curtsy his direction.

"You have a girl as a back up? I never would have thought you would get so low Jake." he says so sympathetically fake that it makes me explode like the trinity bomb.

"I'm not just any girl you arrogant prick; As you will soon find out." my eyes flash as I threaten Blaze. Humiliation tactics work best with his personality and would break his ego down by working the crowd around him to my advantage.

A taunting chuckle escapes Blaze's lips as his fellow students stood in the background expressions of fear on their faces like he's going to morph into some rabid feral beast and rip us apart. Blaze stands arms crossed over his chest.

"How lovely, Jake presents you to me like this, what do you say buddy, me and Loony have a little duel? I'm _sure _she's more than willing." the way he said it made me immediately jump to my own defense.

"You sure you want to tread in these waters?" I say matching his tauntingly narrowed eyes only I add my knuckle crunch which he didn't seem to expect.

I don't have another seconds notice when a flame from a torch is flung my way. I dodge it and wave my hand above my head making small water appear in droplets and form over my nails in the form of miniature knives and hurl them Blaze's direction. He makes a punching motion making a fireball collide with the ice knives and explode on contact.

"Nice trick, now let me show you mine," he says tauntingly; whipping his arms around in the air like a windmill conjuring what appeared to be flame ropes. I immediately began making as much water out of the air as I possibly could and gathering it around my arms in a tentacle-like manner. It's a battle between water and fire as my tubes of water clash and extinguish his ropes of fire making the sound of butter on a hot skillet on contact. I whip my right that clashes with his left until my left counters his right and my left water tube makes contact with his left leg; presuming he is right handed and yanked it from beneath him to when a grunt means I knocked the air out of his lungs. I give him the opportunity to get up for a moment when he suddenly does a helicopter movement with his legs making spinning flame ropes whip my direction. I manage to dodge one by jumping but the next catches my right ankle. I immediately feel the singe on my skin and scream as the burn echoes through my nervous system and blinds my thinking. I feel like I am going to lose it when I breathe in deeply and hold out my left palm open like I am gripping a doorknob.

The fire ropes cease as Blaze is standing stiff trying to move.

"I have a trick I'd like to show you,"I say in the same tone he used on me as I walk up about five feet from him.

"It's called playing with fire and your going to be the first act." I say holding my arms making Blaze walk to the edge of the courtyard where flames were burning wildly below. A tinge of panic was over Blaze's face as he surely felt the surges of super heated air from below.

"**_I CAN'T_**** MOVE!**" he yells in a blood curdling tone as if screaming would help.

I make a lifting motion taking seven steps forward lifting Blaze's stiff body into the air over the edge. I say in the most sympathetic tone,"You see Blaze," he screams as I drop his body closer to the flames,"When you play with fire, you get burned." he looks into my eyes one last moment before I make a downwards pushing motion. I hear his screams grow more faint the longer he fell until the brief flash of fire meant the flames engulfed him.

I turn around and see Jake standing defensively. We stand back to back; against the entire fire academy army of students as an arsenal of flame was hurled our way.


End file.
